What Secrets We Keep
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Her mother had been keeping secrets from her. Now, with the completion of the jewel and defeat of Naraku, her true life could begin. I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.
1. The Truth

Chapter 1: The Truth

She stood panting, blood dripping into her eye and the completed jewel grasped tightly in her hand. The final battle for the cursed jewel won with heavy costs. Inuyasha had been absorbed by Naraku and there had been no way for them to seperate his essence from that of Naraku. In the end, he had died at the hands of Kagome. It weighed heavily on her heart to destroy her once great friend. Lord Sesshomaru had allied himself with her pack in exchange for the return of his arm. She had restored his arm to him. Sango and Miroku had died, but Sesshomaru had been able to resurrect them with the use of Tensaiga. Tetsusaiga lay tattered on the floor, sheath shattered and weilder dead. Shippo and Rin had been left behind with Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagome approached the mourning sword and picked it up in her free hand before approaching the lord of the west. "Take it," she told him, no sorrow in her voice. She was done mourning.

"Miko, you know this Sesshomaru cannot grasp that sword."

"But I think you can," she stated calmly. "You have something to protect, right?" He could faintly hear his father's question.

"I do." He remarked as he reached forward to grasp the tattered hilt of the Tetsusaiga. It had not rejected him, instead it beat in rhythm to his heart. When her hand was free, the blade transformed into its magnificent shape. It was weightless in his hand.

"Protect her," Kagome murmured. She could feel the magic of the jewel engulfing her form. "Goodbye." She faded from their view. She knew she was being returned to her home on the otherside of the well.

Kagome made her way into her family's home. She was worn out from battle, but she still felt accomplished. She had questions that needed answers, and knew her mother was the only one that could answer them. Something in her had been awakened during that last battle but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Mama!" She could hear being called, both panic and disbelief being housed in her kid brother's voice. "Come quick! Kagome's back." He was standing at the door to the house. Hurried steps could be heard before she saw her mother standing in the door way with her brother. Her mother rushed her form.

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?" Her mother was quickly checking her over for injuries.

"It's done. The battle is over and the jewel is complete." She started coming back to herself. "Mama, what am I?" She saw the sad look that came into her mother's chocolate eyes, that were so different from her blue eyes.

"Kagome, I think you should come in and have a seat."

He looked at the image Heimdall showed him. It was his daughter in Midgard, covered in blood and injured. He had watched her grow when he had left Midgard all those years ago. Thor and Loki did not know of his weakness and unfaithfulness to Frigga. He knew it was time for the truth to come out.

"She has grown so much," Odin commented offhandedly.

"In age and power," Heimdall added. "I have watched over her as you have requested. There are times when I cannot see her. But I can tell you that she has come into the power you have gifted her."

Odin sighed heavily. He knew his daughter had not had an easy life. Each time he saw her within the last few years, she seemed to have aged. It was not apparent in her body or face, but it was in her eyes. They held so much wisdom for someone so young.

"What will you do, All-Father?"

"I think it is time for her to come home," he stated as he walked away from Heimdall and the bifrost.

Heimdall knew what that meant. He would be bringing her to Asgard after her conversation with her mother.

Thor and Loki had been summoned to the throne room. After a bit of time, Thor had figured out that Loki was indeed alive and was running around the palace disguised as guards and his father. Thor had brought it to Odin's attention. After what Loki had done for Asgard and the nine realms, his sentence in Asgard had been withdrawn, so long as he didn't try to pull another stunt like he had done with the Chitauri. He had been good for the most part.

"Thor, Loki," Odin greeted them, a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there since Frigga's death to the dark elves.

"Father," Thor greeted boisteriously.

"There is something we must discuss," Odin said. "It is not known, but almost two decades ago I had been stranded on Midgard after a fierce battle with frost giants. I was gravely injured and had no way of contacting Heimdall to return me to Asgard. I had been spotted by a woman known as Kunloon. She had brought me to her home and took care of me. I had no way of knowing how long I was going to be stranded there or if I was ever going to make it back to Asgard. She had offered me a place to stay until I could find my way home again. I had developed a fondness for her and had lain with her. A week after that encounter, Heimdall was able to find me. I had said my goodbyes to her. I had you two and Frigga to return to. I had told her who I was and where I was from. She hadn't believed me at first, but after awhile she realized just how different I was. At the time I had not known that she was with child."

"Father?" Loki asked, Thor too stunned to say anything.

"You have a sister."

Kagome looked shocked at her mother. It turned out that the man she thought was her biological father was not actually her father, even if he had acted like it. No, her father was some god that already had a family somewhere else. She could not blame her mother. Her mother had been lonely when she was younger. And if what her mother said was true, the man, Odin had no way of knowing if he would ever return to his family. If he had not been found by her mother, then there was the possibility that she would never had been conceived, seeing as her mother hadn't found her father until a month or two after Odin had left her pregnant. Her mother and what she used to believe was her father, were so in love that they had married shortly after meeting. She was raised as a normal child up until her fifteenth birthday when her life was flipped upside down.

"I have a feeling you will be going to his home soon, Kagome." Kunloon was close to tears. "You could never live a normal life now, Kagome. He can teach you what I can't."

"Mama." She hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. "I will visit whenever I can." Kagome said.

"I knew this day would come," Kunloon said as she drew back from Kagome. "I had not known that it would be this soon, but I was still prepared." She pulled a small bag from the closet. "Somethings to remember us by." Kagome nodded and gave her mother another hug before taking the bag. They walked to the back of the shrine grounds and Kagome looked up into the air like her mother said her father had done.

"HEIMDALL!" It was answered with a light shooting down around her. She was pulled up into the light and was soon gone. The only thing that gave away what had happened were the celtic designs carved into the ground in a circle.


	2. Warriors Three

Chapter 2: Warrior's Three

Kagome looked around at where she had been brought. She could see a rainbow bridge leading into the distance and around this room was the open sky. A black man with amber eyes decked in gold stood on a platform before her.

"I am Heimdall. It is nice to finally meet you, princess." He gave a curt bow to her.

"Where am I?" She was confused and a bit onguard.

"You are in the lands of your father, Asgard. He is waiting for you in the throne room. I will show you there." He led her across the rainbow bridge and through their city, whispers following after them wondering who she was. "Allfather will meet you in there." He pointed through a set of double doors before making his way back to the bifrost.

She took a deep breath before entering the heavy double doors. Had she been completely human, she knew it would not have budged for her. She closed them behind her and walked into the room to see a large throne with a man with white hair and an eyepatch sitting. Something felt off about all of this.

"Who are you?" She said, the demand barely concealed within her voice.

"I am Odin," he claimed.

"I doubt that," she mocked back. "I can feel the illusion you have cast over your self." She flared her power and shattered the illusion to find a blackhaired youth on the throne. He had emerald eyes and he seemed to be in his twenties. He was garbed in green and gold and had a horned helmet.

"Bravo," he mocked as he took in her appearance. She looked to be in her late teens, eyes much like his father's stared at him from a pale, beautiful face surrounded by hair the same color as a raven's wing. Compared to the women here, she was small. There was a magic that pulsed around her, ancient in feeling but it somehow still felt young.

"Father," a voice boomed with the sound of a laugh from behind her. "It looks as though she can see through Loki's magic." The blonde man with blue eyes was laughing.

"Welcome home, my daughter," Odin greeted as he walked up. "You look much like your mother, but you have my eyes." He smiled at her. "I have watched over you as much as I could." He smoothed his hands over her shoulders. "These are your brothers, Thor and Loki."

She bowed as she was raised to. "I am Kagome. It is nice to meet you." She stood straight again.

"Kagome's mother was a priestess," Odin remarked. "It is something Kagome inherited from her."

"Priestess?" Thor asked. "We were always told they vanished several centuries ago."

"They are rare," his father corrected. "Kagome is by far the strongest priestess since a priestess known long ago as Midoriko."

"Midoriko-sama?" Kagome was confused how could they know of her previous incarnate. "She is a legend where I grew up, but most people now only think it a myth." Odin looked to her. "I grew up with stories about her and the feudal era from grandfather."

"That will have to be for another time," Odin said. "You will have to be introduced and Thor will give you a tour of our kingdom." He patted her shoulder again. "I have a few things I have to take care of." Kagome nodded as Odin walked away.

"Father recently told us the news," Thor said, a smile on his rugged but handsome face. "You just have to meet the warriors three and Lady Sif." His happiness was almost infectious, and would have been had Loki not commented.

"Those bumbling fools," he scoffed.

"Listen not to Loki. He prefers magic over warriors." He led her through the palace. "You will be living here now. Maybe one day I can introduce you to my other comrades." Loki silently scoffed at Thor's cheer. He did think everything was a game.

"It's beautiful here," Kagome remarked as she looked around at the structures and the nature. She had missed clean air. She looked up and closed her eyes as a smile lifted her lips. A cool breeze seemed to flutter her locks.

Loki couldn't help but notice her attractiveness. Anyone would be a fool to not notice. This could prove to be a problem for him in the end.

"Come, Kagome," Thor bellowed. "Father wanted me to give you a tour and I shall." He pulled her out of the throne room and down several halls before coming outside.

"A training pitch?" She remarked.

"You know what it is used for?" He seemed surprised.

"I am not unfamiliar with them," She said cryptically. The men there stopped training but did not approach, unlike three men and a woman. "They are the warriors three and lady Sif." The four looked on. "They are Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. This is my recently discovered baby sister, Kagome." The look on Sif's face changed from one of challenge to acceptance.

"Welcome to Asgard," Sif greeted. "You might want to be careful around Fandral," she advised. "He's a bit of a womanizer." Fandral looked to be ready to protest the claim.

"He wouldn't be the first one I've had to deal with," Kagome admitted. "I should be able to handle him." She chuckled to herself at a memory.

"Father is arranging a celebration to intoduce her to Asgard," Thor cut in.

"Should be a spectacle then," Volstagg said with a laugh. He clomped Hogun on the back.

"It would be the first celebration since Frigga's passing," Hogun said solemnly.

"There hasn't been much to celebrate," Sif stated as the men went back to training, curiousity sated for the moment.

"Enough with the gloom," Thor bellowed. "I wish to see what you are capable of, sister."

"I don't have much experience with a sword," she said nervously, "And I only recently came into father's... gift."

"It's all in good fun," Fandral said as he pulled out his sword and dagger. "A little bit of exercise before the celebration."

"Can't you see, the lady is unarmed," Hogun cut in.

"I think I can manage," Kagome remarked. She concentrated and murmured below her breath before cutting a hole in the dimension. From the hole she pulled forth a large katana, whose length exceeded her height. MIdoriko had been able to do the samething. She opened her eyes and they looked at her, almost speechless. "That ability comes from the blood of my mother and previous incarnate," she said, a shy blush on her face. She moved back into the position that had been beat into her by Sesshomaru's relentless training.

Fandral shook off his wonder and smirked before charging her, not thinking her able to wield such a weapon. She easily swung it around and blocked his attack, before going for a slash, doing a sort of dance with the great katana. Each move forced him back and soon she slashed downwards. He moved back a step, barely dodging but hadn't anticipated a ball of lightning connecting with his chest. He flew back several yards and his back met with the side of the stone building. He was dazed and Volstagg gave a laugh. It had been a while since someone outside of the warriors three, lady Sif, and Thor had knocked Fandral on his ass.

Kagome swung the great katana around a few more times and back into her ready stance by the time Fandral stood again. He coughed and picked up his dropped sword and dagger. He had not been expecting something like that from the tiny female. He was actually impressed, as was Thor. Thor could only summon lightning using Mjolnir, while she willed it through her hands.

"That took me by surprise," Fnadral admitted as he got into his stance again. She shifted her stance and soon charged forward. She was fast for being only half Asgardian. She swung with the large blade and he blocked, sweat on his brow. She was a lot stronger than she looked as well. She pulled back and jabbed the blade forward and he quickly dodged right. It could have easily been lodged in his chest. For someone that claimed to have little experience with a sword, she was good. iT was several long moments later that their bout was called to an end. Fandral was unable to strike her and she had sent him back several times. The fact she could throw in lightning when it suited her, helped her a lot.

"Not bad," Fandral said, breaths coming out in pants.

"Not bad?" Volstagg said. "She was throwing you around like a rag doll." They laughed at his expense as the great katana vanished from her hands.

"I thought you had little experience with a sword?" Fandral questioned, ignoring Volstagg's jab at him.

"I've only been usings swords for about six months now. My master was very strict and had centuries worth of experience. He demand nothing but perfection." She shook off her thoughts of Sesshomaru. "I am much better at archery and manipulating spiritual energy."

"Spiritual energy?" They were confused.

"Kagome is half Asgardian and half priestess," Thor said. "If I am not mistaken, they are trained to use their energy for healing, barriers, and purification of evil spirits." Kagome nodded.

"That are some of the talents of priestess. Some are skilled in making seals that bind, some can enchant itmes to subdue threats, and some can draw forth weapons from different dimensions. I was trained to be able to do all of that. I have no training with father's gift, but I imagine it works in a similar way to my spiritual energy." She didn't want to admit that it drained her to do so, and if she used it too much, it left her in a weakened state.

"Perhaps you would like to bathe and change before the celebration," Lady Sif said. It was then that Kagome remembered that she was still covered in blood, sweat, and other fluids she rather not think about right now.

"A bath sounds wonderful," Kagome said, and Lady Sif led her away. LAdy Sif would make sure she looked presentable.


End file.
